My Damned Angel
by Dark-Linkia
Summary: Riku is a vampire and brings his victim, Sora, to his castle. But why him of all mortals has been chosen to live? There must be a reason... Read to find out! YAOI, AU


This story has first been written in french... so please do understand my mistakes in english. If someone would kindly be my beta reader, please send me an e-mail.

Disclamer: Riku, Sora and Kairi aren't mine.

a/n: This is an AU and YAOI fic. There's also some Kairi bashing... no like? You see on the upper left of your screen, where it's written "Back"? Click on it.

* * *

Chapter 1

All day, I've been lurking in the castle of Riku. Well, I was walking in front of his room; stake in my hand, ready to transpierce his heart to finally get out of here. But each time I was about to open the door, I remembered what could happen. Will I be faster than him? I didn't think so. It's been now one day that I'm here and I'm already f it.

I was still walking in front of his doors, still with a stake in my hand, not even realizing that the sun had shown its last ray beam. At this moment, I heard footsteps coming from the room,

'Oh no, he woke up!'

I then looked the stake, the left corridor and threw it there. A dead cry then came. "Shit…"

The big doors in front of me slowly opened to let me see Riku. Long silver hair tied up, azure eyes looking at me hardly, his white skin, his pink lips, his height… this was definitively a vampire.

He walked forward me while I was getting away from him.

"Sora!", groaned a furious feminine voice. Oddly, it came from the left corridor… where I threw the stake. The vampire came forward… with a stake in her shoulder!

"Riku! Sora threw me this", she said taking the stake off her shoulder letting a really disgusting sound.  
"He didn't do it on purpose. After all, he isn't a vampire so he can't see you in the dark, Kairi", he replied. "And you, he continued, what were you doing in front of my door with a stake?"

"I told you he would try to kill you, Riku", said Kairi.

One simple word. Caught.

I looked away while their eyes were fixing me. Perhaps they were waiting for an answer?

"What do you have to say for your defense, mortal?", Kairi laughed lightly.

"I… I had a stake… to kill you…", I told pointing the silver haired vampire with my head down.

The 2 of them were whispering to each other. Apparently, they heard themselves clearly but their words weren't coming to me. I held up my head to read on their lips but to my surprise, they weren't moving. Despite everything, I wasn't denying the whispers that were floating in the air.

The hallways were not very 'lit up' and it was making our road terrifying. One sound and I'll have a heart attack! This one who was already sensitive, they had to bring me in a dark castle where 2 vampires were living.

Suddenly, I felt observed. I continued to walk but looked behind me. Nothing. I looked in front of me; **Boum.**My face washidden in a really soft jacket; handscrawled behind me to hold me firmly against the person. It's a miracle that my heart didn't stop! One side of my body told me to get out of here. Still, the other side convinces me to stay there and I won't be in trouble. But was it also for comfort…?

I stuck my ear on his torso – obviously, it was a guy because he didn't have a 'big' chest – and didn't hear a thing. Niet! Kaput! Nada! It wasn't human.

"Riku", I said and looked up.

I jumped and gasped when I saw his eyes illuminating in the dark. Beautiful but scary because it wasn't normal. I was suddenly trembling a bit by his cold touch.

"Don't be afraid of me…", he said.

'Yeah sure! There's a vampire who's holding me and I don't have to be afraid! Ladies and gentleman, the joke of the day!', I said to myself.

"You have a good point there, " he replied, "and what a wonderful sense of humor you have," he smiled.

At the remark, my eyes went wide and my jaw fell.

'How did he know?'

"Simply by reading your thoughts", he said releasing his grip. I backed away a bit.

"What do you want from me?", I screamed. "This isn't the right time to tell you… it's a bit too early…", he replied calmly and disappeared right before my eyes. "Too early…?", I whispered.

After two weeks, I was getting used to my 'new life'. I spent my days in the library. It was so huge that it would take me an eternity to read all the books it contained…

"An eternity…", I repeated in a whisper.

"Is it that do you wish for, mon cher?", I heard.  
"Certainly not!", I replied quickly.

I wasn't that much afraid anymore of him, his voice, his cruel aspect… I was always told to be cautious with creepy people since a young age, but appearances can be misleading.

"Someone gave us life, why not lenghten it?"  
"Oh! I don't see any disadvantage, bu--- "

A hand suddenly came to grip my head while his arm held me by my chest and cold lips brushed my neck lightly.

"But…" I repeated.

"But…? But what?", I said worried.  
"But, I don't want to kill and suck blood out of innocent people to live forever."  
"You can't deny that blood is really 'exquis'!"  
"Pardon me, but without purpose to offend you, I'm against your opinion."  
"You didn't even taste it…!", he said getting irritated.  
"And I don't have the intention to do so."

He walked away defeated and went to sit on a couch. I took whatever book there was and went to sit too.

"You arn't like the others, Sora", he said quietly.  
"You think so?" , I replied after a long silence.  
"More than you think…", I heard nearer than before.

I looked up from my book and jumped slightly seeing Riku right at my side. His tan was as white as sheet, his lips were an anormal pale pink, his eyes were glowing… but it was his lips that captured my attention. Our faces grew closer, our eyes connected, our lips were mere inches apart when an harsh voice broke the moment.

"Riku… How dare do you do this to me?" Our wyes wandered towards the door.

"Kairi!"  
"Y-you… bastard!", she screamed as she disappeared.

Riku backed away and took his head in his hands. I wanted to do something, but what?

"I'm sorry, Sora. I think I went too fast…", he said with a shaky voice.  
"…" Not only didn't I know what to do, I didn't know what to say! He suddenly rose up and ran to find Kairi.

She must hate me now. Two weeks from now, she already hated me. But… why do I care? I hate this place. I want to go home where my family is… if they're not already dead. Tears came to blind me and I wasn't able to go to my room now. My **room**…

TBC

* * *

Soooo? 


End file.
